


Crazy little thing called love

by jessthesohodoll



Series: five times [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times the team did make Leo confess his feelings for Jemma, and the time in which Jemma has reciprocated his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy little thing called love

**Author's Note:**

> For once I wrote a FitzSimmons. 
> 
> I plan to write more about them, but in the end Skyeward has the upper hand on me, despite Fitzsimmons is still one of my OTP .. 
> 
> The title is taken from "Crazy little think called love" by Queen .... you know that I love vintage, don't make those faces!

 

Leo Fitz was certainly not been the most popular kid when he was in the Academy. The first years were hard for him, he was always alone, in search of a little 'company. But there was this girl, Jemma Simmons, who was quite like him. As fate would have they become inseparable. But what if Jemma had become something more for Leo?

 

 

The members of their team perhaps had an idea.

 

 

**I.**

 

The first to notice something was surprisingly Ward.

 

 

"So, how are things between you and Jemma?" He asked, as he was comfortably seated on one of the stools at the laboratory.

 

"Ward, you live with us" Leo said, "Why are you asking it?"

 

"I don't know," said Ward, "Maybe because I always see you while you're intent to stare at her as she not sees you?"

 

"Is it that obvious?" Leo asked, blushing.

 

 

"Hey, if I noticed I'd say that it is becoming obvious"

 

"Yes, but Jemma sees in me only a good friend" Leo said, "I don't think I'll go out never the friend zone"

 

 

"Whatever zone you are in this moment, you should come tell her" said Ward.

 

"And what are those Big brother's advices?" asked Leo

 

 

"I'm tired of seeing you like that , when look away, blushing as soon as she turn. Come on Fitz, you're better than this "

 

Yet Leo had to admit that Ward was right.

 

**II.**

 

The second was Coulson.

 

Not that the situation was already perceived as awkward, but talk about certain things with your boss makes them even more like that. Especially if your boss decides to summon you in his office to ask it.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Leo asked timidly.

 

"Yes, Fitz. Sit down "said Coulson" How are alien virus's research going? "

 

That damn alien virus. Leo was now seriously tempted to open one of the windows and throw the damn Asgardian helmet while they were in flight.

 

"Good sir" Leo said, "We were able to isolate it"

 

"Simmons told me that you was going to do" Coulson said, smiling.

 

"Ah, did she?" Asked Leo swallowing.

 

"It was a very heroic gesture from her to sacrifice for the team's good, but you have not been outdone"

 

"Oh, it was nothing," said Leo "And then it was Ward that one who thrown himself from the plane"

 

"Yes, but he is trained for these things" said Coulson "He has done countless launches from aircrafts. But you don't even know how to tie a parachute "

 

"Jemma needed me," Leo said, "I guess I acted on instinct"

 

"Instinct?" asked Coulson "Yes I suppose you can call it like that"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean you do anything to save the woman you love"

 

**III.**

 

Leo didn't even have time to get out of Coulson's office, that he met May.

 

 

"The next time you decide to launch yourself out of a plane in motion, at least make sure you've connected the parachute," said May.

 

"I see the news on this plane traveling too fast" said Leo.

 

"Simmons told us" May said, "I was also present when she was summoned to us in Coulson's office"

 

"Well" said Fitz, "I don't know whether to be relieved or not"

 

"Hey, for what it's worth it, it was very brave of you" said May.

 

"Thank you May"

 

"To be a lab rat, you had courage. But I suppose that love brings out our hidden talents "

 

And while May went off smiling into the cockpit, Leo could have sworn he couldn't blush more than that.

 

**IV.**

 

Skye didn't take long to give her opinion on the matter.

 

"Earth to Fitz" she said, waving one of his gloves in front of his face.

 

"Skye" Fitz said seriously, "How many times have I told you not to play with our instruments?"

 

 

"I wasn't playing" said Skye "But it was the only thing I could wave in front of your face, because you were too engrossed to stare Jemma to pay attention to me"

 

"I wasn't staring Jemma" Leo said.

 

"Come on Fitz" Skye said, "You're just lucky she's not here right now"

 

Simmons was in fact performing a series of analyzes on both Ward and Coulson, and she was far from them, beyond the door of the laboratory.

 

"I'm just wondering when the hell are you going to get on with her" said Skye.

 

"And what makes you think I want to do it?" Said Leo.

 

 

"Yeah, like I'm so stupid as not to notice the heart eyes that you have every time you look at her" said Skye "Plus it's as if you were already married, then it wouldn't change much"

 

"It wouldn't change what?" Jemma said, coming into the lab.

 

"Come on Tiger, it's your time," said Skye, then leaving to go to annoy Ward.

 

"So, what were you talking about?" Said Jemma.

 

"We was talking about the new amendment i want to make to the Icer" said Leo "Skye believes that it is useless"

 

"Since when do you care about Skye's opinion?" Said Jemma.

 

"I don't know" said Leo.

 

Sooner or later he would have told it to Jemma, but that was not the time.

 

**V.**

 

Tripp was the newcomer, but he wasn't stupid. Most he buzzed around the beautiful biochemistry, plus Fitz turned green with jealousy as if he was the Hulk.

 

“Hey man, can I talk to you?" He asked.

 

The world was literally collapsed on his shoulders. His best friend had turned out to be a dirty traitor, the agency for which he worked was in pieces and certainly the last thing Fitz thought was how much Jemma liked Tripp and how he was angry.

 

Just because he wasn't tall, muscular and with a beautiful ebony skin doesn't mean he had less chance, right?

 

"Tell me," said Fitz, barely raising his eyes from a Icer that was reparing.

 

"You and Jemma are together?" Said Tripp.

 

Fitz's response was a look of pure horror. He must definitely stop stare at them with looks of pure hatred.

 

 

"No, we're just friends," said Fitz, "Why do you ask?"

 

"I see how you looks at us" said Tripp, "I just wanted to tell you that if you're jealous and you're afraid that I would steal girl, there is no problem man. I love to spend time with her, but date would be like dating my little sister "

 

"Jemma doesn't think so" said Fitz.

 

"Jemma can think what she want," said Tripp, "But Antoine Tripplett not steal others bros's womans”

 

"She's not my woman" said Fitz.

 

"Maybe with some advice it will become" Tripp said, winking.

 

Tripp was not quite as Ward, but unfounded he was beginning to like him.

 

 

**+1**

 

 

Leo had seriously thought things couldn't get any worse. What could be worse than discovering that your best friend has been a liar all the time when he was with you and who betrayed you and your team for an organization dating back to the Second World War?

 

Be sent to the ocean floor by him was perhaps what Leo would have defined as "Worse"

 

But Leo had always been an optimist. Always saw the glass as half full, and this was no exception.

 

Inside the Med Pod, he had finally had the courage to confess to Jemma.

 

And waking up from a long sleep, seeing her face as first thing was for sure like being born a second time.

 

He was still recovering, but Jemma had never left his side.

 

"I love you too Leo" she said one day.

 

The machines that monitored his heart began to ring wildly, making the entire team to rush into his room.

 

"What happened?" Said Coulson worried.

 

"Je-Jemma told me she loves me" said Leo.

 

"Wow" Skye said, "And I thought you were seriously caught a heart attack"

 

Leo wasn't sure, but finally hear those words had certainly made him feel his heart burst in his chest.

 

And in the end it was true love was just a little thing and crazy, but Leo couldn't wait to live it with Jemma.

 

 


End file.
